Maki x Honoka: Comfort me
by RealmOMFG
Summary: Honoka wakes from a pretty upsetting dream. Trembling and in tears, she desperately needs comforting from her beloved girlfriend. Honomaki fan fiction because this pairing is underrated as hell. (Rated M just to be safe.)


"N-no.. please no.." A whimpered cry escaped the lips of a certain orange haired girl. Tears welled in her eyes as she could do nothing but watch in horror as her assailants continued their disgusting attack on her and her body. She was beaten and bruised, having tried her very best to fight back. But her attempts had proven futile. All she could do is lay there and beg the large figures surrounding her for mercy. "No more…" She spoke in barely a whisper.

Large hands came in fast and tightly grasped the girl by the neck. A tall, shadowy and intimidating man leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Listen here you bitch," His voice was raspy and his breath reeked of alcohol. "You're not gonna let us hear one more peep outta you, understand? If I hear so much as one goddamn word, your dignity isn't the only thing you'll be losing." He punctuated his speech with a threatening gesture; he dragged his finger across his throat. As if to say "Speak and you die."

All Honoka could do was nod. She closed her eyes and prayed to heaven and hell this would all end soon enough. She waited to feel it. She waited to feel herself being violated. She waited for the worst part to begin. But much to her surprise, after a good thirty seconds of waiting nothing had yet to happen. Slowly and nervously she cracked open one of her eyes. She was greeted with the disgusting stares of all three terrible men. They were grinning in the most perverted way, each look sent a different shiver down Honoka's spine. She gulped hard. One of the men began to make his way over to her. A hard slap made it's way across her face, causing her to fall back down to the cold ground below. A sharp pain spread over her features, she grimaced at the faint taste of blood in her mouth. She began to shake much more violently than she had been as the man pushed her to the ground and mounted her worn out figure. He leaned in and mumbled something so vulgar, she wouldn't ever dare repeat it.

A sharp gasp made it's way out of her when she felt the cold and uncomfortable hand of this bastard snaking it's way down the front of her pants. She looked away, she couldn't watch. Then, a jolt of pain shot through her body, and three fingers all at once violently forced their way inside of her. The pain was enough to wake her up.

Her eyes shot open, and her body flailed just about uncontrollably. She fell out of bed with a loud thud. It was just a dream.

If only it'd felt like a dream. Honoka could still feel a hand clasped around her throat, and she could still smell the strong unpleasant stench of liquor. Only recalling these feelings for a moment was enough to send Honoka into a small panic. She curled into a ball on the floor and trembled in fright. Silent tears made their way out of the corner of her eyes and slipped from her cheek to the floor. She didn't know how long she would've stayed like that had a familiar voice not snapped her out of it. "H-Honoka…" The voice was a soft and welcoming one. A voice as sweet as sugar, and one that sung songs like an angel. It was a voice that Honoka had grown to fall in love with. The voice belonged to none other than Maki Nishikino. Honoka Kousaka's girlfriend of about one year.

Honoka took one look at the concerned face of her lover and broke down. She crawled from off the floor and nearly flung herself into Maki's warm and protective arms. Maki's eyes widened in shock, having almost been knocked over by Honoka's body falling into hers. After regaining her composure however, she quickly began to comfort the frazzled girl in her arms. Maki hugged Honoka tightly, and rocked her slowly back and forth. Much like a mother rocking her infant to sleep. She sat quietly and allowed Honoka to sob into the nape of her neck, not at all minding the somewhat uncomfortable wetness on her shoulder as tears fell. Maki ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair soothingly, waiting patiently for Honoka to collect herself. After what seemed like an eternity, Honoka's breath began to slow and it seemed she was finally able to maybe talk.

"So.." Maki began. Of course, she wanted to choose her words carefully. But she was going to be blunt. No point really in beating around the bush on this one. "You feel like telling me about whatever that just was?"

Honoka knew the question was coming. And she knew there was really no reason not to tell Maki about it. But she still felt a wave of nervousness punch her in the gut. Thinking about the dream made her want to puke. But of course she was going to have to tell her lover what in hell's name was giving her panic attacks like that at this time of night. So Honoka took a deep breath and pulled herself away from Maki's arms. "W-well I um… I s-sorta had this dream you see.." Honoka rubbed her arm sheepishly and avoided Maki's still ever concerned gaze.

"Yes Honoka, I'd figured that much." Maki deadpanned. "Do you think you can maybe tell me what your dream was about?" Maki's voice was both gentle and stern. It was a tone Honoka wouldn't have been able to say no to even if she tried. So Honoka continued with a sigh. Before speaking again however, she decided she wanted to get comfy. Honoka leaned back and rested her head across Maki's lap, getting nice and comfortable before letting the cat out the bag.

"Right so.." Honoka started quietly. "I was alone at night. I think maybe I was walking home or something… I'm not too sure. But I was alone." Honoka closed her eyes in an attempt to recall as many details from the horrible dream as she could. "I was walking down the empty street and I was… _approached_.. By these three really scary looking men." Honoka had placed a bit of emphasis on the word 'approached', and it was clear she was hesitating in her speech. All Maki could do is sit and listen quietly. So she did just that. Though she did opt to take Honoka's soft little hand in her own, reassuringly rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"A-and they.. Erm… they got me into a corner or an alleyway o-or s-something.." Maki's face dropped as it suddenly became quite clear to her where this would be going. Honoka had begun to stutter, and the uncomfortableness she felt retelling her dream was extremely evident. "They were all pretty big, y'know? S-so it was um.. Pretty easy to overpower me I-I guess.. Hehe.." That sad little laugh at the end there made this so much harder to listen to. Honoka was obviously trying really hard to make it seem like this hadn't bothered her _too_ much. Despite all that had just happened what with the sobbing and the comforting and all. "They.. they got me to the ground… I tried to fight back… but it wasn't helping at all. If anything it just made it worse…" Honoka was known by many to be a pretty energetic, enthusiastic, and happy individual, Very few people ever got to see Honoka at a low point. Maki was one of those very few.

"They attacked me…" Honoka breathed. She was starting to draw breath more quickly, and she was fidgeting around quite a bit. Maki saw this as an opportunity to press a soft and warm kiss to Honoka's cheek. In hopes that it would maybe help calm her down a bit. It did of course, Maki's affections tended to have that effect. But it didn't last long, as Honoka soon got to some of the more disconcerting parts of her tale. She got into all the depressing little details. Everything from the smell of the man's rotten breath to the feeling of their filthy hands caressing her body. And finally, she got to the end where she'd been woken by the very real pain shooting through her body after some very forced contact.

Throughout the whole story, Maki had been all ears. Listening intently, if not slightly sadly to all Honoka had been saying. By the end Maki was near speechless. It wasn't the worst nightmare her lover could've possibly had, sure. But it was still pretty awful. She searched deep inside herself, looking for the right words to ease Honoka's mind.

"Honoka.." She started softly. She opened her mouth to continue, but was caught completely off guard as Honoka crashed their lips together. Maki gasped into the kiss, too surprised to kiss back correctly.

Honoka deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into her lovers mouth. She desperately searched every corner of Maki's mouth, savoring every surprised squeak or small moan she got out of her girlfriend. Maki was pushed down to the bed, Honoka crawling on top of her. This was all going a bit too fast for the red head. It wasn't as if they'd never done anything like this before, it was just so out of nowhere. Maki was too frazzled from the passionate kiss she was engaged in to really formulate complete thoughts, but even so she tried to get her brain to catch up with what all was happening. Tried as she might, her thoughts were stopped in their tracks by a hand making it's way up her shirt. Soft fingers danced over her skin, leaving warmth in their wake. Honoka's movements were sloppy and desperate, something Maki surely would've caught onto had this not been sprung on her just now.

What Maki was expecting to happen next was to feel her girlfriends nimble digits feeling around her breast. To feel Honoka tease her nipples or massage her chest the way she usually liked to do during bedroom time. But that wasn't what happened at all. Rather what happened next, she felt a small drop of water drip it's way onto her cheek. A tear to be more specific. Maki opened her eyes, only to see a teary eyed Honoka staring back at her. These tears weren't violent like the one's she described in her dream. Nor were they quite like the ones she'd shed upon waking from her nightmare. These tears were… solemn.

Maki tried to quickly shake off any arousal she'd begun to feel from Honoka's sneak attack. She brought her hand up and stroked her girlfriend's cheek lovingly. She opened her mouth to speak again, this time prepared to push her off if Honoka attempted anymore sneak attack makeouts. Luckily she didn't, she just sat there crying more quiet tears as Maki softly touched her skin. "Honoka, what's going on?" Maki sat up in bed, making sure she was able to look Honoka in the eyes.

Honoka's beautiful baby blue eyes were glossed over with a sort of melancholy Maki hadn't hardly seen in her lover's face. "I-I don't know…" Honoka whispered. "I'm just… scared.."

"Scared of what?" Maki pressed. "The dream?"

"Well there's that.." Honoka sighed. "But I guess there are other things too…"

Maki figured she wasn't gonna get anywhere with this line of questioning, so she tried something else. "What was that just now..? It kinda seemed like you were about to y'know… initiate some intimacy, but then you suddenly started crying." Maki still had a faint blush painting her cheeks, in the darkness of the room however it was likely not visible.

Honoka was quiet for quite sometime. Long enough that Maki felt the need to repeat her question. After the second time asking, Honoka shyly looking Maki in the eyes. She scooted herself closer, close enough that they could feel each other's breath. Honoka looked down at the covers of the bed, not daring to look Maki in the eyes when she said what she was about to say. Her voice more meek than Maki had ever heard, Honoka choked out a small plead. "P-please don't ever leave m-me…"

"W-what?" Maki stuttered. "Why on earth would I do that?" she was taken aback by this, and it was only natural. After all, there was never reason for Honoka to suspect she might leave her, and nothing that had happened that night would suggest such a thing either.

Honoka shrugged a little, still not making eye contact with Maki, who sat right in front of her. "I don't know… I'm so needy… And kinda helpless it seems.. I just had a bit of a bad dream and there I was crying in your arms like a baby."

"For the love of-" Maki sighed. She made sure to cut herself off before any sort of profanity made it's way out of her mouth. Instead of launching right into a long rant about every reason Honoka was amazing and how she didn't find her weak or helpless or whatever the hell.. Even if perhaps she did want to. Maki simply leaned in and gave Honoka an encouraging kiss to the lips. It wasn't feverish and desperate like the surprise kiss, nor was it just a quick peck. It was a warm and wonderful kiss. One that both Honoka and Maki found themselves melting into. When they pulled away, they were somewhat out of breath. Not that either particularly minded. Maki rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I love you, and I would never leave you over something so trivial." Maki gave her love one more small kiss on the nose, nothing more than a little something cute and playful. "And from I was hearing it was more than 'a bit of a bad dream.' I'm sorry you had to deal with that…." Maki thought to herself for a second, a small question came to mind. "Do you know what might've caused the dream in the first place?"

Honoka just shook her head. "I guess it was just a bad night."

Maki smirked a little bit, pulling Honoka into her arms and falling back onto the bed, dragging Honoka down with her. Maki found herself more than a little amused by the delightful yelp of surprise the older girl made as she was brought down. "I don't think tonight's all that bad. Not anymore at least, right?"

Honoka smiled, burying herself in her girlfriend's warmth. "I guess." She sighed. Wrapping her arms firmly around Maki's waist. Honoka grinned to herself, before bringing her mouth up and planting a few kisses up the length of the red heads neck. Though the room was dark, Honoka could tell Maki was blushing up a storm. Honoka slowly allowed her eyes to flutter closed. "You'll have to let me continue all the sexy stuff I was doing sometime." Maki simply chuckled at this, rolling her eyes and promising they'd pick up where they left off in the near future.

In the calm and quiet of the room where the two lovers lay, Honoka spoke. "You won't let my dream become a reality, right?"

"I'd fucking destroy anyone who tried to hurt you." Maki was quite fast to retort.

"I love you too." Honoka giggled groggily.

They spent the rest of the night sleeping soundly in the safety and warmth of each other's loving embrace.


End file.
